Seme atau Uke?
by Laela Park
Summary: Chapter 2 is UP! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yugyeom, Bambam dan Youngjae bila kelas diliburkan? Apa yang dapat dilakukan untuk melepas bosan mereka? "Aku masih bingung dengan posisi mereka." "Jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya, datanglah malam ini jam 10 di kamarku dan Yugyeom." MarkJinMark, JaeSon, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Bambam/ GOT7/ ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/ TWOSHOOT/T/AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**SEME ATAU UKE?**

 **JINMARKJIN, JAESON, YOUNGJAE, BAMBAM, YUGYEOM**

 **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP, TWOSHOOT, T, AU, OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Suara denting jarum jam menggema dalam ruang kelas. Helaan nafas mengusik terdengar nyaring. Celotehan tiap wicara menjadi pengiring hari mereka. Kantuk dan bosan pun menyerang siapa pun di dalamnya. Ruang kelas riuh namun pengap akan bosan.

"Huwaaa.. Aku bosaaaan." Teriak seorang remaja ramping yang menggunakan choker begitu kerasnya.

"Berisik, Bambam. Aku pun bosan." Protes seorang remaja lainnya dengan surai merah kepada sang pelaku teriakan, Bambam.

"Aku tidak menyangka, tidak ada pelajaran malah membuatku semakin bosan. Lakukanlah sesuatu yang menarik, Yugyeom-ah." Pinta Bambam kepada teman bersurai merahnya, Yugyeom. Yang disambut hanya dengan helaan nafas dari kawannya.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas. Namun dikarenakan ada rapat guru, maka untuk jam pelajaran saat ini kelas diistirahatkan. Semua siswa menyambut dengan semangat, karena merasa terlepas dari beban pelajaran. Namun tidak dengan kedua siswa tersebut. Berdiam diri di kelas membuat mereka merasa begitu bosan. Tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat mereka lakukan di dalam kelas. Akan lebih baik lagi bila sekolah yang diliburkan, pikir mereka.

"Aaahh.. Kau mau diam saja dan lumutan di kelas Yugyeom-ah? Ayo kita ke ruang latihan saja! Mungkin di sana ada Youngjae hyung dan lainnya." Ajak Bambam karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana yang membosankan.

"Kita dilarang keluar kelas Bambam." Jelas Yugyeom, mengingatkan temannya untuk tidak melanggar peraturan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Lagi pula ruang latihan tidak melewati ruang guru. Tidak akan ketahuan. Ayo cepat! Kau juga bisa menari sepuasmu di sana." Ajak Bambam dengan langsung menarik lengan Yugyeom. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin menjadi pelaku pelanggaran sendirian, hingga memaksa temannya untuk ikut serta.

"Baiklah. Dan bisakah kau berhenti menarikku, Bambam?" Pintanya. Mereka pun pergi menuju ruang latihan bersama.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Ahh.. Benarkan, di sana ada Youngjae hyung. Cepat masuk Yugyeom-ah." Teriak Bambam setelah melihat sosok lain yang sedang bermain piano di dalam ruang latihan.

"Aku di sampingmu Bambam. Jadi berhentilah berteriak. Teriakkanmu dapat mengundang guru untuk kemari pabo." Runtuk Yugyeom atas kelakuan teman berdarah Thailandnya.

Mereka akhirnya pun masuk dan menemui dua orang yang berada di dalam, Youngjae dan Jackson. Di sana terlihat Youngjae yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkkan piano dan Jackson yng tertidur pulas. Sepertinya karena terlena akan nyanyian Youngjae.

"Yo, hyung. Kau merasa bosan hingga ada di sini juga?" Tanya Bambam kepada hyungnya yang masih terjaga. Youngjae pun menghentikan permainannya untuk menyambut hobaenya.

"Begitulah. Kau pasti demikian Bambam, Yugyeom-ah." Tebak Youngjae yang diamini keduanya.

"Lalu kalian ingin melakukan apa di sini? Di sini juga membosankan. Kalau makhluk interaktif itu sedang mode off, terasa sepi sekali." Ujarnya sabil menunjuk sosok yang sedang tertidur.

Seperti yang dikatakan Youngjae, tidak banyak yang dapat mereka lakukan. Bernyanyi dan menari sudah menjadi hal rutin yang mereka lakukan, sampai membuat mereka pun jenuh. Hingga sepasang kekasih melintasi depan ruang latihan, membuat semua yang berada di dalam menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku masih bingung dengan posisi mereka." Celetuk seorang namja dengan suara serak khas seseorang bangun tidur yang sontak membuat semua yang ada di dalam sana menjerit ketakutan.

"JACKSON HYUNG! Kau membuat kami takut, dengan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kami seperti itu. Kau hampir membuat kami mati karena serangan jantung, hyung." Protes Bambam disusul dengan anggukkan kedua namja lainnya.

"Huwaa.. Kalian berlebihan. Kalian tidak akan mati hanya karena mendengar suara seksi ku saat baru bangun tidur." Kilah jackson yang langsung disambut dengan pukulan oleh yang lainnya.

" _Akhh.. Appoo.. Hajimaa..!"_ Rintih Jackson yang sepertinya benar-benar kesakitan. Mereka pun menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Mianhae hyung." Sang Maknae meminta maaf.

"Eh tapi hyung, apa maksudmu dengan posisi mereka?" Tanya Youngjae yang merasa penasaran dengan perkataan hyungnya.

"Pabo. Tentu saja posisi seme dan uke di antara keduanya. Benarkan Jackson hyung?" Tanya Bambam untuk mendapat kepastian, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari lawan bicara.

"Akhh.. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan mengenai posisi mereka? Hadiahnya seperti biasa, bagaimana?" Usul Bambam, yang langsung disetujui oleh semua, kecuali satu orang.

"Eh.. Kalian sering melakukan ini? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengajak aku?" Tanya pria berdarah Hongkong, ia merasa bingung karena tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai permainan itu.

"Ahh.. itu karena hmpp.." Ucapan Bambam terhenti karena disekap oleh Yugyeom. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

"Tidak usah membahas itu. Langsung saja kita menentukan jawaban. Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Youngjae hyung?." Tanya Yugyeom memulai permainan.

"Tentu saja Junior hyung adalah uke dan Mark hyung adalah semenya." Jawab Youngjae.

"Alasanmu?"

 **Flashback**

"Mark Hyung~" Panggil Junior pada sosok pria blonde yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang asrama mereka.

"Hm.." Jawab Mark singkat.

"Dingin seperti biasa, bahkan walau hanya bersamaku. Harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya Junior dengan lembut.

"Baik." Lagi, pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa minggu ini menjawab dengan singkat. Sikap Mark yang dingin tak lantas membuatnya marah atau kesal, justru membuatnya terlihat menawan. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuatnya benar-benar terpana. Suara rendahnya pun selalu membuat hatinya mendesir.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Junior kembali, yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Mark yang kini menatap Junior.

"Aku menunggumu." Dua kata jawaban yang membuat hatinya begitu senang. Lihat, dibalik sikap dinginnya namun selalu ada perhatian di dalamnya. Hal ini lah yang membuatnya menjatuhkan hatinya pada pria blonde ini.

"Selalu seperti itu. Lain kali kalau kau sudah lapar, makanlah lebih dulu tak perlu menungguku hyung." Ucap Junior yang menciptakan senyuman di wajah Mark.

"Lebih menyenangkan makan bersamamu." Yah, Mark lebih suka makan bersama kekasihnya. Apapun menu makanannya bila dimakan bersama orang tercinta akan lebih nikmat dan menyenangkan, bukan?

"Ahh.. Bilang saja kau mau makan gratis dari ku hyung, iya ka?" Ujar junior, hingga terdengar kekehan dari pria di sampingnya.

"Hahaha.. Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. Cepat aku lapar." Kekeh Mark yang langsung mengambil bekal yang dibawakan Junior.

"Dasar. Makanlah duluan, hyung. Aku mengantuk." Tidak ada nada kesal dalam suaranya. Yah karena memang sudah hal biasa bagi Junior membuatkan makanan lebih untuk mereka makan berdua, dan itu memang inginnya.

Karena mendapat izin dari kekasihnya, Mark pun memakan bekal buatan Junior lebih dulu namun hanya mencicipinya, hanya sekedar untuk mengganjal lapar. Mereka akan memakannya nanti, mungkin setelah Junior terbangun nanti.

Mark mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam sakunya, memutar musik pada playlist di handphonenya. Kemudian memasangkan earphone pada telinganya dan telinga kekasihnya yang kini terbaring di atas pahanya. Menikmati alunan musik menenangkan dan membiarkan angin sepoy membelai pori-pori mereka. Membiarkan sang bunga tidur menyelimuti mereka.

 **Flashback** **End.**

"Aura Mark hyung seme sekali, dia juga sangan dingin. Dan pasangan yang selalu membuatkan makanan untuk kekasihnya tentu saja adalah uke kan?" Terang Youngjae kepada yang lainnya.

"Alasanmu kurang kuat hyung. Jackson hyung uke, tapi tidak pernah membuatkan makanan buat Jaebum hyung." Celetuk Yugyeom yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari Jackson.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku Yugyeom-ah. Aku bukan uke, enak saja." Bantah Jackson.

"Sudahlah hyung, akui saja. Kami semua sudah mengetahuinya." Balas Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana kalian mengetahuinya, hei?" Tanyanya kembali. Ia begitu penasaran bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya.

"Sudahlah hyung, tak usah dibahas. Bagaimana denganmu Yugyeom-ah?" Bambam menengahi, atau bisa dikatakan menghindari pertanyaan hyungnya.

"Yah, seperti apa yang kulihat. Tentu saja, Junior hyunglah yang seme dan Mark hyung sang uke." Jawabnya.

 **Flashback**

Cahaya mega mewarnai sang senja. Menghantarkan para pribumi kepada peraduannya. Namun tak berlaku bagi mereka, mereka yang tetap bersama tidak beranjak akan tempatnya. Menikmati sang rona penutup hari mereka.

"Tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Junior pada pria yang sedang duduk di atas meja belajarnya.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Langit senja begitu menarik perhatianmu kah?" Tanya Junior kembali, merasa dirinya sedikit terabaikan.

"Bukankan dia indah?" Jawab Mark dengan sebuah pertanyaan lainnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Wajahnya pun tak lepas dari pemandangan langit senja yang begitu cantik. Pemandangan yang begitu indah dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"Seindah dirimu." Balas Junior.

Ia raih dagu sang kekasih, membawanya berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, saling membaca akan rasa mereka. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir lawannya. Ia kecap bibir itu dalam lumatan yang dalam. Menikmati sensasi yang menggairahkan.

Junior mulai memperdalam lumatannya. Ia rengkuh tubuh ramping Mark lebih erat. Memperdalam tautan mereka dengan Mark yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Junior. Menyalurkan rasa mereka bersama mega yang mulai menghitam.

 **Flashback End.**

"Aku menang. Dari posisi mereka berciuman sudah jelas bahwa Junior hyung adalah seme dan Mark hyung adalah uke." Ujar Yugyeom penuh percaya diri.

"Eii.. Tapi yang memulai ciuman itu adalah Mark. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Mark hyung adalah seme, Yugyeom-ah." Sangkal Youngjae.

"Jackson hyung sering mencium Jaebum hyung duluan, tapi dia uke." Yugyeom berkilah.

"Aniya.. Mark hyung tidak cocok sebagai seme, ia terlalu manly, Yugyeom-ah."

"Tidak, lihat wajah Mark hyung! Dia terlalu imut untuk menjadi seme. Bahkan aku saja kalah dengannya."

"Ah pokoknya Mark hyung yang uke."

"Tidak.."

Youngjae dan Yugyeom terus beradu argument. Mempertahankan pendapat mereka mengenai siapa yang uke dan seme antara Mark dengan Junior. Meninggalkan seorang pria yang memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah polos dan kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian mengetahui itu semua dari mana? Apa selama ini kalian membuntuti mereka?" Tanya Jackson tiada henti. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh dongsaengdeulnya.

Namun sebelum mereka menjawab, datang seorang pria tampan dengan mata sipit menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eiii.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini? Jam sekolah telah usai, cepat kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing sebelum gedung sekolah dikunci." Himbau pria tersebut kepada mereka yang tak lain adalah Jaebum, sunbae mereka merangkap sebagai kekasih Jackson.

"Dan kau Jackson, cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Jangan pernah ikut permainan bodoh mereka." Himbau Jaebum kepada kekasihnya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan hobaedeulnya.

"Jaebum hyung duluan saja, sebentar lagi kami selesai. Kalau kami terkunci, kan ada kau hyung. Hehehe.." Balas Bambam kepada hyungnya.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah bergegas. Atau aku tak mau menolong kalian." Ujar Jaebum dan langsung meninggalkan mereka. Disusul oleh Jackson mengekorinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Jackson hyung, bukankah kau penasaran dengan mereka? Jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya, datanglah malam ini jam 10 di kamarku dan Yugyeom." Ujar Bambam.

Jackson terdiam, apakah ia akan ikut? Ia pun penasaran, bahkan ia yang pertama kali mengeluarkan pernyataan itu. Namun Jaebum telah melarangnya, jika ia ketahuan, ia bisa mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat menyebalkan dari kekasihnya.

"Kau ikutkan, Youngjae hyung?" Tanya Yugyeom.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Youngjae dengan pasti.

"Tak usah memaksakan hyung. Namun jika kau mau, kami menunggumu jam 10 malam ini." Ujar Bambam kepada Jackson. Setelahnya mereka pun bergegas, tak ingin mereka terperangkan di dalam gedung sekolah dan harus menggagalkan misi mereka.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

 **To be continue..**

 **MarkJin is coming.. hope you like it..**

 **but im so sorry if you find so many typos.. #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEME ATAU UKE?**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **JINMARKJIN, JAESON, YOUNGJAE, BAMBAM, YUGYEOM**

 **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP, TWOSHOOT, T, AU, OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

Chapter 2

Rembulan menampakkan pesonanya, menjerat siapa pun yang menyaksikan. Binatang-binatang malam saling bersahutan dalam nyanyian mereka. Hembusan angin pun menjadi pelengkap dalam mengiringi senyapnya malam.

 _Tok tok tok.._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari koridor dua lantai tiga asrama putra. Ketukannya perlahan menciptakan melodi tersendiri bagi malam yang sepi.

 _Krieeeeeeeeet.._

Terdengar pula suara gesekan pintu karat yang terbuka. Menampakkan sisi pintu yang berlawan, gelap gulita.

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Kini terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mengarah pada ruangan gelap tersebut. Kosong, hanya kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. Hingga perlahan nampak sebuah siluet yang begitu samar.

"Yugyeom-ah?"

Tiada sahutan. Derap langkahnya semakin melamban, netranya bergerilya pada kekosongan gelap malam. Sang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, menciptakan malam yang semakin mencekam. Hingga..

"BOO!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..! HUWAAAAAAA...!" Youngjae menjerit ketakutan karena sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Hingga menyebabkan gelak tawa dari sang pelaku.

"HWAHAHAHAHAHA~ HAHAHAHA..!" Mereka Yugyeom, Bambam dan Jackson tertawa tiada henti karena berhasil menakuti temannya. Hingga tawa mereka terhenti sebab Youngjae yang melempari mereka dengan barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Berengsek!"

 _Buaghg bughh bughh.._

"Yak.. Hyung hentikan! Baik-baik, mianhae, mianhae hyung. Hajimaaa.." Pinta Bambam yang mulai kualahan.

"Sudahlah Youngjae-ah, kau bisa membangunkan yang lainnya." Pinta Jackson yang langsung dituruti oleh Youngjae. Ia tidak bisa membantah senior, bukan?

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Youngjae langsung pada intinya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tunggu dulu. Bambam dan Jackson hyung belum memberikan jawabannya." Ujar Yugyeom menginterupsi.

"Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya." Jawab Jackson.

"Kitakan sedang taruhan hyung, setidaknya kau bisa memprediksikannya." Sambung Youngjae yang tidak habis pikir dengan kepolosan atau mungkin kebodohan hyungnya satu ini.

"Kalau aku sepakat dengan Youngjae hyung. Sifat Mark hyung _cool_ sekali dan aku beberapa kali melihat Mark hyung mencium pipi Junior hyung. Jadi aku pikir Mark hyunglah semenya dan Junior hyung adalah uke." Terang Bambam menyanggah pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Jackson hyung?" Yugyeom memastikan.

"Hm.. Aku bingung, apa memang bisa dipastikan dengan seperti itu?" tanya Jackson dengan polosnya. Menciptakan desahan lelah dari yang lainnya.

"Sudah tak usah dipikirkan hyung. Tentukan saja jawabanmu. Ahh begini, menurutmu Mark hyung dan Junior hyung orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Yugyeom mencoba memberikan jalan.

"Mark hyung orang yang imut, dan sedikit hyperaktif ketika ia menemukan hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau Junior tipe pria romantis dan perfeksionis." Jawab Jackson.

"Kau ikut denganku hyung." Yugyeom memutuskan.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jackson kembali. Yang lagi-lagi menciptakan desahan lelah dari yang lainnya.

"Ayolah hyung. Jika kau terus bertanya, kita tidak akan tahu jawabannya sekarang. Sekarang tentukan. Kau setuju denganku atau tidak, kalau Junior hyung adalah seme dan Mark hyung adalah uke?" Tanya Yugyeom dengan tegas. Ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi kelakuan hyungnya yang satu ini. Ia terkadang heran, mengapa Jaebum hyung yang dikenal dengan pria yang tenang dan dingin bisa bertahan lama dengan hyungnya yang bawel dan hyperaktif ini.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu Yugyeom-ah." Jawab Jackson memutuskan.

"Yosh.. Baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan misi kita. Hihihi.." Ujar Bambam penuh semangat.

"Jadi bagaimana kita kesana?" Tanya Yougjae.

"Mengapa kita berkumpul disini adalah karena jika kita berangkat dari kamarmu youngjae hyung akan sangat berbahaya, karena kita harus melewati kamar Jackson dan Jaebum hyung. Itu akan beresiko besar." Yugyeom menjelaskan yang didengarkan yang lainnya. Seperti ini adalah sebuah misi besar.

"Kita lakukan misi kita seperti misi yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya. Kita akan menyelinap melalui jendela. Mengerti? Dan kau Jackson hyung, kau ikuti saja kami, tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Himbau Yugyeom kepada Jackson sebelum berbagai pertanyaan keluar dari mulut hyungnya itu. Jackson pun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Kita akan mengetahui jawabannya jika malam ini mereka sedang melakukan ' _e-e_ '" Ujar Bambam dengan memberikan isyarat dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka pun berangkat, keluar melalui jendela kamar Bambam dan Yugyeom dengan dipimpin oleh Bambam.

Di malam yang begitu sunyi mereka memulai misi mereka. Berjalan mengendap melewati beberapa kamar mereka lakukan. Berjalan sehening mungkin dan setenang mungkin agar tidak ada yang mencurigai. Terus berjalan hingga mendekati sebuah kamar dengan teralis jendela berwarna merah.

 _Krek~_

Terdengar suara patahan ranting yang terinjak, membuat mereka sontak berhenti.

"Yugyeom-aahh.." Semua menoleh kepada sang pelaku.

"Hehehe, mianhae." Ucap Yugyeom merasa bersalah atas ketidaksengajaannya. Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan tujuan mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai pada tujuan mereka. Sebuah kamar dengan teralis berwana merah menghiasi jendelanya. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah kamera kecil yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Hingga terdengar sesuatu dari balik jendela itu.

' _Eungh~'_

Suara tersebut sontak membuat mereka semua menempelkan telinga mereka ke permukaan jendela. Mencoba mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

" _Eungh, Chagiya."_

"Itu suara Junior hyung." Ujar Bambam berbisik. Mereka pun semakin menempel dengan jendela agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

" _Aah.. aah.. Jinyoung-ah."_

" _Eunghh.. Mark Hyung."_

Suara desahan semakin terdengar jelas. Membuat sedikit ketegangan bagi mereka yang mendengarkan.

"Jika seperti ini kita tetep tidak akan tahu, coba cek apakah jendelanya terkunci atau tidak?" Perintah Youngjae, ia sepertinya begitu penasaran.

Dengan perlahan Bambam membuka jendela yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Membukanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Mana kamerenya? Cepat." Pintanya berbisik.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Bambam memasukkan kamera pada celah yang terbuka.

" _Eungh.. Eungh.."_

Suara desahan kini terdengar semakin jelas. Menggambarkan sebuah kenikmatan atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Sebuah suara yang dapat membangkitkan gairah, termasuk mereka yang mendengarkan. Suara yang membuat mereka yang mendengarkan semakin penasaran ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan di dalam.

 _Plak~ plak~ plak~ plak~_

Pukulan cukup keras mendarat di kepala Bambam, Yugyeom, Youngjae dan Jackson. Yang tentunya mendapat protes dari mereka.

"Appo~ siapa yang berani memukuul.. kepala.. ku..?" Tanya Youngjae yang terbata pada ujung kalimatnya. Tubuhnya membatu seketika. Nampak seorang pria yang sangat tampan namun terpantri ekspresi yang begitu menakutkan diwajahnya. Mereka semua pun tak dapat berkutik setelah melihat sang pelaku pemukulan.

"Kalian bisa menjelaskan semua kejadian ini?" Tanya sang algojo begitu mengintimidasi. Mereka pun tak dapat menjawab, semua tertunduk takut.

" _Matilah kita semua."_ Batin mereka serempak.

"Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Perintahnya dengan tegas, membuat semuanya lari terbirit. Mereka harus segera melarikan diri sebelum sosok itu merubah pikirannya. Akan memjadi sebuah bencana bagi mereka jika sang algojo menjatuhkan hukumannya. Namun sang dewi fortuna tidak mendukung salah satu di antara mereka.

 _Grepp.._

Seseorang menahan lengan Jackson. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tak ingin menoleh, ia hanya berdiam diri tak berkutik dari tempatnya.

"Kau berani membantahku, Wang Jackson?" Ia menyeringai dalam tanyanya.

" _Mati aku!"_ Batin Jackson menjerit. Ia meruntuki kesialannya.

"Akan ku buat kau tidak dapat berjalan besok, Jackson-ah." Putus Jaebum sang algojo yang tak lain adalah kekasih Jackson. Ia sangat senang dengan pemberian hukuman ini. Memberikan sedikit hukuman untuk kekasih nakalanya, bukankah menyenangkan. Ia menyeringai dengan khasnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Perintahnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Jackson pun langsung pergi melarikan diri.

"YOUNGJAE-AAHH... BIARKAN AKU TIDUR DIKAMARMU.." Teriak Jackson mencoba mencari pertolongan. Jaebum pun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Wang Jackson."

"Dan kalian, berhentilah mengerjai mereka. Kau juga Mark hyung, aku terkejut kau bersedia melakukan hal bodoh itu untuk mengerjai mereka." Ujar Jaebum pada dua pria yang ada di dalam. Yang tertuduh pun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau sendiri. Bukankah kau yang membukakan jendela untuk mereka saat kau bercinta dengan Jackson hyung." Ujar Junior tepat sasaran.

Jaebum hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Yah memang ia yang mebiarkan jendela kamarnya sedikit terbuka saat ia sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Semua itu dia lakukan agar mereka berhenti membuntutinya hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang seme dan uke di antara ia dan Jackson, sama seperti halnya mereka lakukan tadi.

"Yah terserah kalian saja. Aku akan kembali kamarku. Aku ingin memberikah sedikit hukuman untuk anjing kecilku." Menyeringai, Jaebum pun kembali kemarnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, mereka akan datang malam ini?" Tanya Mark penasaran.

"Kau ingat tadi siang saat mereka sedang berkumpul?" Jawab Junior dengan pertanyaan lain., yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Mark.

"Aku mendengarnya. Mendengar apa yang mereka semua bicarakan." Lanjut Junior.

"Itu sebabnya kau membuat rencana konyol ini?" Tanya Mark yang tak habis pikir dengan ide kekasihnya untuk berpura-pura bercinta dengannya. Konyol.

"Tapi kau setuju juga kan, hyung?" Ia sebenarnya agak terkejut dengan Mark yang setuju untuk bergabung.

Mark sendiri bingung mengapa ia setuju. Tak ingin membahasnya, ia memilih untuk tidur. Malam sudah begitu larut, membuatnya terkantuk. Namun rencananya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Junior sudah berada di atasnya.

"Mau apa kau, Jinyoung-ah?" Tanya Mark yang mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Kau mau langsung tidur setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Tanya Mark, bingung akan pertanyaan Junior.

"Kau ingin tidur, disaat milikku terbangun karena desahanmu tadi? Takkan ku biarkan." Ujar Junior. Ia sudah tidak tahan, sesuatu di bawahnya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Desahan kekasihnya tadi sudah membuat miliknya tegang. Dan ia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Eungh.."

Ia kecup leher jenjang Mark, menciptakan lenguhan halus dari Mark. Ia kecup lagi, ia hirup aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya, aroma yang membuatnya begitu bergairah. Kini ia pandangi wajah kekasihnya yang mulai sayu. Ia kecup bibir kissable kekasihnya. Ia lumat dengan penuh hasrat, menciptakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat. Saling mendesah dalam alunan yang sama, saling bergumul dalam satu kata yang sama, bercinta.

 **-END-**

 **Jadi, Siapa seme siapa yang uke?**

 **kalian pasti bisa tau doong..**

 **mianhae kalo humornya gagal..**

 **and last say.. thank you so much for reading and review or follow me or favorite my story..**

 **Jaljayoooooo...**


End file.
